Misunderstandings
by phantomhive
Summary: Chapter three new! Ever wondered why Takeru and Hikari never married each other? Here's my take on what happened...and what happens after. Takari? Maybe... [incomplete]
1. Part One

Author's Note: I've always wondered what happened between T

Author's Note: I've always wondered what happened between T.K. and Kari. I mean, they were the most likely couple out of everyone! And then in the end…they didn't get together. Well, here's my horrible attempt at saying what happened that split them apart and what happens after the end of season two. It begins with the DigiDestined's get-together twenty-five years later. 

****

Misunderstandings: Part One 

By: [Sakura][1]

"Keisuke! What are you doing here?" 

Kumiko Taka ran up to join his best friend, Keisuke. In Taka's arms was little Salamon, his Digimon, while perched atop Takaishi Keisuke's head was a little Tokomon. 

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Taka," replied Keisuke. He noticed the Salamon in his friend's arms. "You're here for the reunion, too?" Taka nodded. 

"Taka?" called a pretty woman with long brown hair, held away from her eyes with two little clips. She was dressed in a simple pink high-collared Chinese-styled shirt with buttons on the right, over a pair of light yellow pants. "Where did you go?" With her Gatomon following behind, she stopped short when she saw the two boys. Taka waved to his mother and joined her side. 

"This is Keisuke, mom," he told her, "my best pal at school." He turned back to Keisuke with a smile. "Who'd have thought we'd both see each other in the Digital World today?" Keisuke greeted his friend's mother with a slight bow. 

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Kumiko," he said politely. Kumiko Hikari gasped inwardly when she saw the boy. He looked…exactly like Takeru when he was younger! 

It's nice to meet you, too," responded Hikari, in a slight daze. Memories flooded back…memories from long ago…A flap of wings cut through her thoughts and out of the bushes appeared a Patamon. 

"There you are, Keisuke!" he said. "You shouldn't have wandered off like that. Your father was worried about you." Keisuke laughed and good-naturedly poked Patamon. 

"You don't have to worry about me," he said. "I can take care of myself." 

Following closely behind Patamon was a tall blond-haired man wearing a green buttoned-down sweater over a yellow turtleneck and a pair of khaki pants. His blond hair was longer than in bygone days, but his blue eyes still carried the warmth it always had. "Keisuke," he started in a scolding tone, "what have I told you about going off on your own?" Keisuke stood before the man, his gaze focused on the ground, shuffling his feet. 

"I'm sorry, dad," he apologized, looking up. Takaishi Takeru smiled at him. 

"I'm just glad you're all right," he told him. Someone sneezed and Takeru looked past his son, and for the first time, noticed the people and Digimon that accompanied Keisuke. Taka murmured to excuse him for interrupting, but Takeru didn't notice. His attention was completely focused on the brunette woman before him…someone he hadn't seen for years…Their gazes locked and they just stared at each other wordlessly. 

"Dad? Dad?" Feeling a light tug on his sweater, Takeru looked down at his son. "May Taka and I go play with the others?" he asked. Takeru nodded and both boys, with their Digimon and their parents' Digimon, waved goodbye to their parents and ran off to join the others - the children of the DigiDestined - leaving Takeru and Hikari to watch each other uncomfortably. 

"It's been a while, Takeru," said Hikari, venturing to break the awkward silence. Takeru nodded in agreement. 

"It _has_ been too long," he replied, "we haven't talked since…the accident…" The surprised look at seeing an old friend on Takeru's face immediately changed to one of concern. "Hikari, are you okay?" he asked her. 

Hikari looked away, avoiding his gaze. "Of course, I am," she said stiffly, "why wouldn't I be?" The coldness in her voice stung Takeru. She never spoke to him like this before…except once. 

"You know, Taka takes his looks from you," said Takeru, quickly changing the subject. He hadn't meant to put his friend on the spot like that. Hikari's gaze shifted back to him and she smiled. 

"And Keisuke looks exactly like you when you were his age," replied Hikari. There was a far off look in her eyes, not lost by Takeru. Seeing that expression on her face, almost one of vulnerability, made Takeru want to envelop his arms around her and tell her everything would be okay, like it once was. But he had no right to do that any longer. For though Takeru still loved Hikari - he never once stopped loving her - he truly believed Hikari had completely given up her heart to her husband and they couldn't be anything more than friends from then on. 

Takeru presented his arm forward and Hikari looked at it questioningly. "Shall we join the others?" he asked, mimicking a noble at a ball. This gesture brought up another memory in Hikari's mind; of a dance they had attended together once in high school. Hikari smiled and accepted it. With their arms linked, they slowly began walking toward their friends, chatting as they went. Takeru smiled inwardly to himself. This was the first time in years both of them were able to chat like old friends. Their close bond had been shattered when they were in their early twenties. Their break-up was swift; and surprisingly to their friends, they had both married someone else before they tried to sort out their problems. 

While still angry over bitter words thrown between them, Takeru foolishly went and married Sukimi Chiharu. He liked her, of course. He truly thought at one time he loved her and believed it for several years. After Keisuke was born, problems arose between Chiharu and Takeru and that was when he realized his heart still belonged to Hikari. He had given it to her freely and never asked for her to return it; never wanted to. But by the time he realized this, it was too late. Hikari had been married for several years to Kumiko Hiroshi, a childhood friend of hers, someone she had known before she even met Takeru. Hikari seemed so happy with her husband that Takeru didn't dare to interfere. Even if he couldn't have her, he wanted her to be happy. If Hiroshi made her happy, then so be it. 

But he was not happy. His own marriage, though seemingly beautiful at first, crumbled around him. He, Takeru, the one who never wished to fight with anyone, found himself at war with Chiharu almost constantly. She whined and complained; never really happy. She loved to bring up a list of people she _could_ have married if she didn't marry Takeru. Finally, she left. Without a word. She just…left. She left everything. Her home, her husband, and her son… 

"It's amazing that our sons managed to become best friends. I had always hoped for that but when we lost contact with each other, I thought it would never happen." 

Hikari's soft-spoken words broke into Takeru's thoughts, but he didn't mind. He'd much rather forget those moments in life…Takeru took Hikari's hand in his and squeezed it gently. "Taka is all I ever hear about lately," said Takeru with a smile. "They've become the best of friends. Just like you and I were…" 

"…like you and I were…" repeated in Hikari's mind. Takeru glanced at Hikari and saw the saddened expression on her face. He paused in his step and stopped her by gripping her shoulders lightly with both hands. Hikari lifted her eyes up to him inquisitively. 

"Hikari," said Takeru, "I know you too well. I always know when something is bothering you. Please, just tell me." Hikari avoided his gaze, her eyes downcast. Suddenly, tears fell and trickled down her cheeks. 

"I keep thinking about Hiroshi and…" she answered through her tears. Her hands moved to cover her face but the tears didn't stop. Takeru, his expression becoming sombre, tried to soothe her the only way he knew how. He wrapped his arms around Hikari and held her as she wept, her shoulders still shaking, wracking with sobs. 

Taka and Keisuke ran through the forest to get their parents since Mrs. Ichijouji had asked the two boys to call them for lunch. They halted when they heard someone crying. Reaching the clearing, they exchanged glances of astonishment at what they saw. Takeru was holding Hikari in his arms and she was crying on his shoulder. 

"Man…" murmured Keisuke in awe. "My dad and your mom?" 

Author's Note: Well…er…weird, huh? Please tell me what you thought of it. This idea just came to me out of the blue and I don't know if it's really any good or not…I had a hard time with making up Japanese names so I thank all my friends for coming up with names for me to use. You guys are the best! =) There's a lot more to come! I'll be explaining why they initially broke up and Hiroshi and Chiharu will have flashback roles in the coming chapters. 

*Sakura   
~The Animé Archives Team

   [1]: mailto:taateam@hotmail.com?subject=Misunderstandings%20Fan%20Fic



	2. Part Two

Misunderstandings: Part Two 

**Misunderstandings: Part Two**

By: [Sakura][1]

~*Flashback*~

"Takeru!" 

Pausing in his step, Takaishi Takeru turned around and waited for the girl to catch up with him. Sukimi Chiharu latched herself to his arm and looked up at him, smiling. Takeru, blushing, smiled back at her weakly. As much as he liked the girl, she came on a little too strong for him sometimes. Chiharu straightened up and flipped back her long, silky, chestnut hair. 

"Thanks for waiting for me," she gushed, "you're just one of the nicest boys I know." 

"No problem," answered Takeru, sighing inwardly. He allowed Chiharu to drag him into school. 

"Takeru," continued Chiharu, "the two of us should go out sometime. You know, a movie, a pizza, stuff like that." Takeru blinked at her words, a blank expression on his face. 

"Go out?" he repeated. Chiharu beamed and nodded her head vigorously. Takeru tried withdrawing his arm when he reached his locker but the girl didn't let go of him. "I don't know, Chiharu, I'm a little busy, and-" 

"Hey, Takeru, Chiharu." Takeru and Chiharu turned around and were greeted by a teen with short dark green hair and friendly hazel eyes. 

"Oh, hey, Hiroshi," responded Takeru, still trying to take his arm back. Kumiko Hiroshi looked from Chiharu to Takeru with a raised eyebrow but didn't comment about their stance. Beside him stood Yagami Hikari. When Takeru met her eyes, he saw confusion, and a little hurt. "Hikari…" he started. 

"Hi, Takeru," interrupted Hikari softly. When she looked at Chiharu, she was met with great hostility in the latter's cold amber eyes. Chiharu glared at Hikari silently and tightened her grip on Takeru's arm. The school bell rang; the first warning bell. 

"Come on, Takeru," said Chiharu semi-sweetly, "let's get to homeroom before we're late." 

"You go ahead first," answered Takeru, "I'll meet you there." Chiharu nodded and, letting go of his arm and shouldering her school bag, she walked down the hallway to the classroom, but not without glaring at Hikari first. Hikari watched her go and she turned to leave herself as Hiroshi went to class when Takeru's voice stopped her. "Hikari, wait." Hikari paused in mid-step and turned around to face Takeru, a questioning look on her face. Just one look from her… "I…uh…I…" he stammered. "I-" The final bell rang, cutting him off. 

"What is it, Takeru?" asked Hikari, her expression showing concern. Takeru smiled weakly, waving his hand down as a gesture of saying never mind. 

"I'll see you in class," he said, "I don't want to make you late." Hikari turned to leave again, then paused and faced Takeru with a smile on her face. 

"I'll wait for you," she said. Takeru nodded. Quickly grabbing his books out of his locker, he slammed the door shut, locked it, and the pair hurried to class. 

"Takaishi! Yagami!" called their homeroom teacher. "Why are you two late?" Takeru tried to think up an excuse but nothing came to mind. When he glanced over at Hikari, he could see she was at a loss for words as well. "Detention, both of you; after school!" They both nodded submissively and quietly made their way to their seats. 

"There goes basketball practice," thought Takeru glumly. 

~*End Flashback*~

Hikari seated herself between Yagami Taichi and Ichijouji Miyako at the picnic table. All traces of tears had been wiped away and she smiled as if everything was all right. But two pairs of eyes held worry within them: Takeru's and Kumiko Taka's. Takeru was still worried about Hikari. He didn't want her to feel as if she had no one to turn to. After all, she still had him… 

Taka subtly glanced between his lunch and his mother, keeping silent all the while. His mom was acting…different. She wasn't herself. She smiled a lot, as she always did, but even he saw that she was quieter than usual and her smiles were forced. Could Keisuke's dad have something to do with that? He looked over at his friend to ask if he had noticed anything out of the ordinary but sweatdropped instead. Takaishi Keisuke was busy devouring his food and he was nearly done…while everyone else had just started. Keisuke finished his lunch and caught Taka watching him. He raised an eyebrow and Taka just shook his head. Then the latter went back to his lunch 

Wiping his hands clean, Keisuke observed the people at the picnic table. All of the members of the old DigiDestined team were there, along with their children. This was his first time at one of many reunions in the Digi-World; that was why he hadn't known that Taka would be there as well. 

Taka and Keisuke, though best friends, certainly did not have similar personalities. Taka was quieter and more reserved where Keisuke was outgoing. It was Keisuke who built the first stone in foundation of their friendship. He could be rather aggressive at times, something he had picked up from his mother, but he was also very observant of people and their actions, a good thing he had learned from his father. 

With their friendship, both Taka and Keisuke helped each other out. Taka was not as shy as he used to be and Keisuke quieted down a little bit and was less aggressive. At the moment, though, the latter chose to be silent, which was still unusual for him. Keisuke, besides observing the other families, watched his father out of the corner of his eye. He was acting…differently today…ever since he had met Taka's mom…Every so often he would smile and laugh with his friends, but then his eyes would keep glancing over at Mrs. Kumiko… 

Takeru didn't understand it. Why was it every time he looked in Hikari's direction, memories would flood him…memories of her…of events in the past…some that he wished she would remember, too…He wanted the two of them to get back what they had when they were in high school. Takeru's shoulders slumped forward slightly, unnoticed by anyone. "But that would be impossible…" he thought to himself. 

~*Flashback*~

"Takeru!" whined Chiharu audibly. "I don't think you're listening to me!" 

Takeru was hurrying back to his homeroom class after school that same day. The faster he got through his detention, the faster he could get back to his basketball practice. But along the way, he had picked up a little extra something: Chiharu was once again clinging to his arm. 

"Chiharu, please!" cried Takeru exasperatedly. Realizing he had nearly yelled at the girl and seeing the hurt look in her eyes, his expression softened and he said gently, "I have to get to detention and I don't want to be late." Chiharu pouted and let go of Takeru's arm; but she still walked alongside of him. 

"Don't get cranky with me just because Yagami made you late for class," she told him. 

"Her name is Hikari," he corrected her. "And actually, it was my fault we were late. If I hadn't taken so long, she wouldn't have waited for me and then get in trouble for being late." Chiharu muttered something to herself that Takeru didn't hear; but it was just as well. 

Ahead of them in the hallway was Hikari. She was about to walk into the classroom when Takeru reached her. "Hikari," he greeted her, a smile on his face. Hikari nodded and returned the smile. But her smile dropped when she faced Chiharu. An angry glint could be seen in Chiharu's eyes. Anger directed at…her? Takeru saw the change of expression on Hikari's face, though he didn't know the cause of it. 

"Come on," said Takeru, ushering Hikari into the room. He turned to say goodbye to Chiharu and she smiled and blew him a kiss before flouncing away to cheerleading practice. Takeru smiled inwardly. He truly did like Chiharu, for beneath all her frivolities was a kind girl at heart. His teacher directed him to a seat and he took it; one right beside Hikari's seat. His brow furrowed in thought. Something was wrong with Hikari…he could sense it. She was unusually quiet lately. "Hikari?" whispered Takeru. Hikari looked up and faced Takeru, questioningly. "Maybe she's thinking about who to ask to the dance…" wondered Takeru. Suddenly, he found himself blushing. Pushing it aside, he continued, "Hikari, are you oka-" 

"Takaishi Takeru! No talking!" 

Takeru paused in mid-sentence and looked sheepishly at his teacher's direction. "Sorry," he murmured, red with embarrassment. Their teacher indicated for him to move to the opposite end of the room. Takeru gathered his stuff and mouthed the word "sorry" to Hikari before moving to the other side. He reminded himself to ask her again after detention. 

~*End Flashback*~

Author's Note: I'm so unused to writing Takari fics when they're that much older…okay, I've _never_ written Takari fics like that. Does anyone know the name of the high school Taichi and the others went to in season two? If not, I'll just stick to Odaiba High School. 

So what do you think of Chiharu so far? And Hiroshi (though he doesn't play much of a part in this chapter…)? And Takeru and Hikari aren't too out of character, are they? *worried* 

Author's Note to Pc Gurl and Rinoa: I'm so happy that our exams are over! Yes! Goodbye grade ten! But, but, but…Rinoa, I can never face our science teacher again…and Pc Gurl, I just know I failed math! *sighs* Wait, you two still have one/two more exams…oops o_O, I nearly forgot. Well, good luck on your last exams and tell me how they go! 

*Sakura   
~The Animé Archives Team

   [1]: mailto:taateam@hotmail.com?subject=Misunderstandings%20Fan%20Fic



	3. Part Three

**Misunderstandings: Part Three**

By: Sakura

~*Flashback*~

With detention over, Yagami Hikari quickly left the classroom without another glance and headed to her locker. At the moment, she didn't want to talk to Takeru. She was afraid of asking him…afraid of getting turned down… 

Odaiba High was throwing a formal dance for everyone. But the rules for this dance was that the _girl_ had to ask out the boy. The idea came from Sukimi Chiharu, the social rep on the student council. Of course, Chiharu had reasons for suggesting this, but no one knew them and no one else knew it was her suggestion. 

"Wait, Hikari!" Hikari whirled around and saw Takaishi Takeru trying to catch his breath, since he had just run after her and finally caught up. "Why did you leave so fast?" he gasped out. Hikari turned her back to him and bit her lip. What was she going to say? Sorry, but I'm afraid to ask you to the dance so I don't want to see you? She began to fiddle with the lock on her locker, pretending to be absorbed with her task but Takeru saw through the act instantly. 

"Hikari," he said softly, as he took her hands away from the lock and held them in his. "What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing," answered Hikari briefly as she looked at the ground. Her eyes darted to glimpse his face and she knew Takeru knew she was lying. Suddenly, he released her hands and leaned against the locker, his arms behind his head, his eyes closed, and a mischievous smile on his face. 

"I bet I know what's wrong," he said in a knowing tone. Hikari simply stared at him wordlessly. Takeru opened his eyes and turned to face her. "You're thinking of asking someone to the dance, right?" Again, Hikari stared at him, speechless. Takeru grinned at her and pretended to study his nails. "Well, since I'm still partnerless, and you're desperate, I guess it's okay for you to ask me." Hikari eyes widened in surprise first, than finally anger, and she smacked the laughing Takeru with her binder continuously when he didn't stop laughing. 

"Dummy!" she shouted. "I'm not desperate! And I wouldn't ask you to the dance if you were the only person left on Earth, Takeru!" 

Takeru caught the binder in his hand and held it away from her. His blue eyes, previously dancing with laughter, had suddenly turned very serious. "Hikari, hold on," he said quietly. Finding herself caught under the spell of his beautiful blue eyes, Hikari suddenly froze. "The truth is…I…Hikari…I _want_ to go with you!" The words all came out in a rush, Takeru trying to say it before he lost his courage again. Hikari could only stare at him. 

"You…_want_ to go with me?" she whispered. Takeru nodded. "Takeru…I…" 

"_I_ wanted to ask _you_, Hikari," he said in earnest, "but because of that dumb rule…" Takeru took a deep breath. "You're not mad at me, are you?" 

Hikari pretended to glare at Takeru. "After that scene, I don't know why I would want to go with you!" she said. But before Takeru could have time to react to that, Hikari immediately put the question before him. "Takeru, will you go to the dance with me?" Takeru's eyes instantly lit up and he impulsively pulled Hikari into a hug and they both laughed. "It's great to be able to laugh and smile sincerely," reflected Hikari to herself with a small smile. 

"Takeru, let me get my books and then we can leave, okay?" asked Hikari. Takeru nodded, his smile still stretched from ear to ear. He was so happy at that moment. Hikari wasn't sad anymore and she wanted to go with him to the dance. For once he was looking forward to a school dance. Hikari finished getting her things and closed her locker. Unexpectedly, Takeru took all her books out of her arms and carried them, ignoring her protests. He smiled at her and she returned his smile genuinely. Without thinking, Takeru placed his arm around Hikari and the pair walked down the hall, leaving the school. 

Out of the shadows stepped Chiharu, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. She had just returned from cheerleading practice when she distinctly heard someone shouting that they would not ask Takeru to the dance. Curious about who would even think of asking out _her_ Takeru, Chiharu quietly tiptoed toward the source. When she reached the intersection in the hallways, she gasped, then quickly ran back and hid behind the lockers, afraid that they had seen her. Takeru was with Hikari…it was Hikari who had shouted out in anger and she was now hitting Takeru with her binder. They hadn't seen her. Chiharu slowly crept back and peeked out. Takeru had taken hold of Hikari's binder and said something, something that Chiharu couldn't hear. Hikari replied, equally as quiet. But then, one sentence caught her attention immediately. 

"Takeru, will you go to the dance with me?" 

The sight of Takeru suddenly throwing his arms around Hikari in a hug and them sharing laughter was too much for Chiharu. She leaned against the lockers, tears springing to her eyes, and slowly slid down until she hit the ground. The tears wouldn't stop, no matter what. Even when she brushed them away, more fell to replace them. "Takeru…" she whispered. Her heart felt like it was breaking… 

Hearing Hikari close her locker door, Chiharu quickly found a place between lockers and stood very still in the shadows, not wanting them to know she had seen them. And seeing Takeru walk down the hallway with his arm around Hikari's shoulders was another harsh blow to Chiharu. But it didn't make her sad. No, it made her angry. "It's all Yagami's fault," muttered Chiharu bitterly. "I'll get her back for taking Takeru from me. She won't get him…ever…I'll make sure of it." 

~*End Flashback*~

Unlocking the door, Hikari walked into her apartment with her son behind her. Kumiko Taka tried to stifle a yawn but it was never missed from Hikari's eyes. 

"It's been a long day," she said softly, giving her son a hug. "I'd say it's time for you to go to sleep." 

"But, mom," protested Taka. At Hikari's stern gaze, Taka nodded and hurried to get ready for bed. Hikari put her jacket away and then walked into her own dark room. The blinds were open, letting a stream of moonlight fill the room, and Hikari walked to them and stood still, staring out at the brightly lit city. 

Most of that day had been spent in catching up with old friends, talking about days long ago, and watching their children play together in the Digital World. When dusk began to set in, the DigiDestined began to part, with promises of another reunion in the near future, and then each family left and went their own separate ways. All of their Digimon opted to stay in the Digi-World. The drive home for Hikari and Taka was uneventful, but both of their minds were filled with thoughts of the reunion. 

"Takeru…" whispered Hikari. Out of the corner of Hikari's eyes sat a photo frame on her side table, beside her clock. Hikari walked toward her side table picked up the photo, slowly sitting down on the side of her bed. There were three figures in the picture. Hikari, Taka, and…Two tears drops suddenly fell and splattered onto the glass covering of the frame. The third figure had dark green hair and his laughing hazel eyes mirrored Hikari's and Taka's in that photo. Hiroshi… 

Soon, thoughts of her late husband began to push out those of her first love…She was afraid that thinking of Takeru would mean she was being unfaithful to Hiroshi…and her memory of him…Hikari truly loved Hiroshi, but a small part of her always had cared for Takeru. But Hiroshi had left her, and Taka, to a place where neither could follow…Five years ago, there was a terrible car accident where one car lost complete control and skidded straight into a second car, killing the driver in the second vehicle. That driver had been Kumiko Hiroshi. The driver of the first car miraculously survived, having nothing more than a broken arm, a few broken ribs, and a minor concussion. Hiroshi was not so fortunate, not even able to escape with his life, for he died the instant the cars impacted. Hikari was slightly comforted with the fact that the doctors told her about how it all happened so fast that Hiroshi wouldn't have felt much pain…hopefully none at all. 

But if only it weren't Hiroshi! There wasn't a kinder or gentler husband, caring father…The tears continued to stream down her cheeks as Hikari held the picture close to her heart. She missed Hiroshi terribly… 

A light knock on her door caused Hikari to start in surprise. "Yes?" she asked softly, choking back sobs. Taka slowly crept into her room and watched his mother from behind as she vainly tried to wipe away all traces of her tears. He had stood quietly at the doorway and watched as her few tears turn into a sob, her shoulders shaking visibly. Hikari placed the photo back on her side table but could not turn around to face her son just yet, not with her eyes wet with tears. Two arms suddenly reached out to embrace her and Hikari turned to see Taka hugging her. 

"Don't cry, mother," he said, trying to fight back his own tears. "I'll always be here for you, you know that." Taka turned to look up at his mother and smiled briefly. "Besides, dad wouldn't want you - us - to be sad forever." Hikari placed her arms around her son and held him in a close embrace. He was right; Hiroshi wouldn't want them to be sad forever. But still…she missed him. 

Snuggling close to his mother, Taka soon fell asleep in her arms. Hikari couldn't sleep right away, her mind going in circles, mulling over the day's events. But as sleep began to overcome her, Hikari realized that seeing a particular someone again had slightly dulled the pain in her heart, even though she had tried hard not to let it. 

"Takeru…" 

Author's Note: It's the first time I posted a chapter/fic in over a month! -_- Sorry…I hadn't meant that. Anyway…this story is taking a weird turn, ne? Is it bad? Is it good? I have to say that there's only one person that motivates me to work on this fic. PC^Gurl! ^_^ I've been rather depressed as of late, but PC^Gurl always manages to cheer me up (*giggles* though I don't think she realized that ^_~). Thanks PC^Gurl! This chapter is for you! 

*Sakura   
~The Animé Archives Team


End file.
